Reborn! Meets Ouran and Chaos Ensues
by Kronosheaven
Summary: What will happen once the two eccentric groups meet?
1. Tsuna Gets Run Over

_Reborn didn't come home yesterday…  
_Tsuna rode his bike along the familiar Namimori roads.  
_Reborn's been training a lot with Yamamoto lately, hasn't he? Well, at least that means less Spartan training for me. Man, it would be better if Lambo hasn't taken to throwing his new rubber ball at my head though …_

Lost in his thoughts, Tsuna turned around the corner, and

BAM

"AH! Gomen! Daijoubu?"  
"No, I'm fine," said a voice from the ground.

Tsuna bent over to pick up the books on the ground and extended a hand the girl he had run into.

Girl?

Oops, never mind, he was a boy. Seeing that he was wearing a male uniform and all.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
A yell went past them, zooming out of the scene.

. . . . .

"What was that?" Tsuna slowly turned around, afraid that he was, once again, going to meet another weird character who would intrude his life and make everything complicated. (Or at least, more that it already was.)

"Oh my god no," said the brown haired teen Tsuna had knocked down, head in his hands.  
Tsuna immediately took that as a bad sign.

"HhhhhaarrrrRRRUUUU-"

BAM

"HARUHI! ARE YOU OKAY? DID I HURT YOU?" A blond haired boy panicked as he struggled off his motorcycle. He was tall and wearing an identical uniform as the brunet.  
"SENPAI, YOU IDIOT!!! YOU JUST RAN OVER THAT GUY!!!!"  
"Ah, no, I'm okay." _This happens a lot, doesn't it?_

And at that moment, Gokudera arrived.

"TENTH! ARE YOU OKAY?"  
"Ah, Gokudera, I'm fine, really!" Tsuna said as Gokudera began glowering at the blond hair guy.

"YOU IDIOT!!! YOU JUST RAN OVER THE TENTH!!!"  
"Gokudera! It's okay! I'm fine!"

"Yeah, and didn't the other dude just say the same thing?" Yamamoto poked his head around the corner and smiled, but hurriedly went to help Tsuna restrain Gokudera.

"Uh, yeah, I think I did," the one called Haruhi said, after a while of thinking.  
"Yup, he did," confirmed an all too familiar voice.

"REBORN!" Tsuna twisted his body around and ducked to avoid Gokudera's arm.

_Damn it, if Reborn's here, anything can happen. No, make that, anything BAD can happen.  
__And is it just me, or does Reborn have some kind of glint in his eye?_


	2. Invitation

Tsuna watched the glint in Reborn's eye. Even after living with him for so long, it was still impossible to know what he was thinking.

"You guys go to Ouran, correct?" Reborn suddenly asked.  
"Uh, yes… we do," the boy who had introduced himself as Haruhi confirmed while shouting at his senpai to shut up and stop crying behind a light post.

"Reborn, what the hell are you thinking?" Tsuna groaned.

"Why don't you guys come over to Tsuna's house and have dinner there?" Reborn asked Haruhi.

"WHAT?" Tsuna and Gokudera yelled at the same time.  
"Reborn-san! They don't even know about the family! You're not thinking about letting them join, are you? Gokudera exclaimed.  
"Um… I don't think they'd want to have dinner with complete strangers…" mumbled Tsuna.

"**MAY I**?"

Everyone spun around to look at the blond haired guy, who had miraculously recovered when no one was looking.

"AHH, I, Tamaki Suou, would be AMAZED to see what a normal Japanese house looks like –"

"You've already been to my place, Tamaki-senpai, what more do you want? But I'll come; it's one less meal to cook," Haruhi added, as an afterthought.

"You guys come too." Reborn nodded to Yamamoto and Gokudera.  
"I'll go tell my old man then. Meet you there." Yamamoto waved goodbye and jogged off.

"If Reborn-san says so..." Gokudera said reluctantly. Normally he would have been ecstatic to be invited, but with those guys around…

"Ah, little kid, would it be okay if I call other people to visit your commoner's house too?" Tamaki danced around, waving a cell phone.  
"Please don't." Haruhi glared at him.  
"Sure, call anyone you like." Reborn smiled even more. "It's a matter of time anyways..."

_I have a bad feeling about this…_Tsuna hopped onto his bike as Tamaki made Haruhi ride on his motorcycle and started leading the ride home.


	3. Arrival at the Commoner's House

"WHAT A BIG COMMONER'S HOUSE!" exclaimed Tamaki. "Do you, by any chance, _also_ share this house with other families?"*

"Uh, sorta?" Tsuna remembered all the people who had invaded his house in the course of the last two years… Bianchi, Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta, sometimes Dino, Gokudera… and of course, the long term resident, Reborn.

"Ojamashimasu," (Sorry for intruding) Haruhi and Tamaki both recited in unison as they entered the house. Reborn of course, entered the house as if he owned it.

"LAHAHAHA! You wanna be Lambo-san's subordinate, don't you?" Lambo ran across the hall to do his usual (embarrassing) hello to the new guests, only to be (on purposely) tripped by Reborn and (accidentally) stepped on by Haruhi.

"Um… Tsuna-san right? I think… I think I stepped on something…" Haruhi said uncertainly as Lambo burst into tears.

"Lambo, daijoubu?" I-pin ran to help Lambo.

"NO! I'M NOT OKAY!" shouted Lambo angrily… "Unless… Unless you give me candy!" Lambo glared at Haruhi.

"Ah… Well, I don't have any candy on me now, but..." Haruhi searched her pockets until she found what she wanted. "Here you go."

It was the "Super Bouncy Ball" she had received as a freebie from a supermarket.

_Oh-no. Not another thing to be thrown at my head._

Lambo frowned at it for a moment before snatching the rubber ball away from Haruhi. Yelling "LAHAHA! It's ALL Lambo-san's!" he ran out of the room, followed closely by I-pin telling him to share.

"What a rowdy commoner's house!" Tamaki marveled at the place with a glowing expression.

"Um… yeah. Very rowdy," Tsuna muttered, leading them to the kitchen, thinking how much better it would be if it wasn't.

* * *

*note: Tamaki's referring to apartment buildings.


	4. Rich Kids

Please tell me which characters you would like the see appear next, especially on the Reborn side XD  
I'm planning to have Goku and maybe Yamamoto return in the next chap, so watch out for them when the update comes.

* * *

"Oh! Tsu-kun, you have guests over?"  
Tsuna's mom walked around the kitchen table and assessed her guests.  
"My, how gorgeous these young men are!"

Tamaki immediately fell into host club mode.  
"Madam, indeed, God has made us beautiful, but it is nothing compared to the natural beauty of yours…"

As Tamaki continued rambling gibberish and Tsuna's mother promised to bring the kotatsu out, Tsuna felt a small tug on his sweater.

"Tsuna-nii." Fuuta looked up at Tsuna's 'eugh-what-did-reborn-get-me-into-now' expression. "Who are those people?"  
"Um… I don't really know… I'm pretty sure that one's Haruhi-san and the tall one's Tamaki-san…" Tsuna whispered to Fuuta, trying to stay un-noticed.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I shall receive it," Tamaki grandly announced. "A host must always properly receive his guests." He lectured them as a university professor would on etiquette.

"But… you're the guest here…" muttered Tsuna, trying to intercept him.

But too late, Tamaki had already entered the hall and swept open the door as if inviting in a king.

"Welcome to the commoner's house which we have been so kindly invited to," he declared promptly.

"Jeez Tono, what did you do now?" A pair of identical twins stood outside the door.  
"Ojamashimasu." They said in unison, not sounding, or looking like they really meant it.

"This is a pretty big house for a commoner, don't you think Hikaru?"  
"Yeah, compared to Haruhi's house it's humongous," the other replied before they both burst out laughing.

Personally, Tsuna found it quite unnerving to see two identical faces talking and laughing with each other.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Don't laugh at Haruhi! Daddy is ashamed to have you two in public in the first place!" Tamaki shouted at the twins while Haruhi twitched in anger, muttering 'rich bastards' under her breath.

Tsuna approached Haruhi. "Um, excuse me, but why do they keep on going on about being in a commoner's house?"

"Oh! Um…" Haruhi paused, unsure about how to explain this to Tsuna.  
"Well… you know how we go to Ouran right?

"Um, yeah, Reborn mentioned that, didn't he?" Tsuna nodded, remembering.

"Well, Ouran's a private school for rich kids."

Rich kids…. RICH KIDS?!?!?

* * *

Just a note.... I'm not gonna be updating for a few days from now on, cause I'm gonna be away for a while  
dont worry lol cause ill keep thinking of the plot even if im not at the computer typing it out :)


	5. Pleasure to meet you, Vongola Tenth

Tsuna ran up the stairs to his bedroom, where he knew Reborn was currently taking his afternoon nap.

_Rich kids… RICH KIDS!!! No wonder Reborn wanted them to come to dinner. RICH KIDS! Knowing Reborn, he's probably going to cheat those RICH KIDS out of their money! They're RICH KIDS, DAMNIT! And that Tamaki-san is probably going to fall for Reborn's every word! _

"REBORN!" Tsuna yelled, slamming the door open as a bullet whizzed past his head.

"If I were sleeping right now, you'd be dead." Reborn was sitting on Tsuna's bed, polishing Leon.

_Eek. Better remember that from now on… _Tsuna though, _or Reborn really will kill me._

_Anyways…_

"Reborn, did you invite for dinner Haruhi-san and Tamaki-san because they are rich?"  
"Ah."  
"Don't 'Ah' me! Reborn, are you seriously thinking about stealing their money?"  
"I'm not going to steal. The Vongola family does not steal. We take by force."

Tsuna fell into a dead faint.

***

"Tsu-kun! Are you okay?" Tsuna opened his eyes to his mother staring down at him.

"Tsuna! Wake up, Wake up, Wake up!" Lambo was jumping painfully on his stomach.  
"Lambo! Stop it!" Tsuna struggled to get up, only to be hit in the head with Lambo's new "Super Bouncy Ball".

"Reborn! Please don't do that to Tamaki-san!"  
"What's wrong with strengthening our bonds with the Suou family?"  
"Huh? Bonds?"_ What was Reborn talking about?  
_"I didn't even finish my sentence before you fainted. I was going to suggest that you become friends with the Suou and Ootori family for future projects."  
"Huh?" Tsuna's head was spinning.

"Anyways, use your nonexistent people skills to talk to our guests." Reborn pushed Tsuna out of the room and kicked him down the stairs.

Hitting headfirst into the floor, Tsuna sat up and shook his head.

_Wait a minute… Ootori Family?! Wasn't that family currently funding the city hospital? _

"Ah, Tsuna-san. Daijoubu?" Haruhi walked up to Tsuna and lent him a hand up.  
"I'm okay." _You should see Dino-san when he comes here without his men…_

"Anyways, Haruhi-san, is there an Ootori-san that goes to your school?"

"That would be me." A tall, handsome, raven haired youth pushed up his glasses and held out a hand. He stepped up from behind Haruhi.

"Hello, my name is Ootori Kyoya. Pleasure to meet you, Vongola Tenth."

* * *

DUNDUNNNN~ I know most of you are probably wondering why Kyoya knows that Tsuna's Vongola Tenth... I'll tell you guys in the next chapter kk?  
Aiyahh and I forgot to include Goku and Yamamoto again damnit... Well, I'll try to include more Reborn Characters... To the Reborn fans, sorry for the wait...


	6. Family Relationships

_EHHHHHH????????????_

"Kyouya-senpai, what do you mean by 'Vongola Tenth'?" Haruhi asked, uncertain if, like many other things, it was something she didn't really want to understand.  
"It's nothing you need to know, Haruhi." Kyouya replied smoothly. "However, Sawada-san, if we could speak for a moment please?"  
"Uh, uh, um, okay…" Tsuna hesitantly lead the stranger named Kyouya into the sitting room, only to find Reborn already perched one of the sofas, waiting for them.

After they were all seated, and a short 'if I may' from Kyouya, came the big explanation.

"As you see, Sawada-san, I understand that you are Vongola Tenth. However, you may not know that my family and yours are actually very closely acquainted – "

"WAIT A MINUTE! How are our families acquainted?!?!?!" Tsuna blurted, jumping up after the very short explanation (So far it is, anyways). "There's no way that we're acquainted with your family, is there? I mean, aren't you from the Ootori family?"

"Well, you might have realized that you are the next leader the greatest mafia family of all time." Kyouya retorted (sarcastically?).

"Oh." Tsuna, looking confused, blinked a couple of times before resuming his seat.

BANG

The door burst open and…

*cue music*

HIBARI ENTERS!!!

[AN: omg. Hi Hibari ~]

Kyouya (Ootori) stood up. "Hibari Kyoya, I presume?" he asked politely and held out a hand.

_Oh my god! Hibari must have come to beat these guys up since they're not from Namimori! No! Hibari, please, please, please don't do that here!_

But to Tsuna's surprise…

"I came to give my respects, Ootori." Hibari replied curtly to Kyouya's greeting. "Your family's funding for the hospital is much welcome."

"It's the least we can do when you keep this place so well organized. It's money well deserved."

Both Kyo(u)ya's smiled, both knowing that both the funding and keeping Namimori organized was for their own benefit, but neither of them recognizing that fact openly.

"I'm leaving then." Hibari turned around and jumped out the open window, where various voices could be heard yelling and laughing.

[A/N: NO! HIBARI! Please don't leave! Stay for tea, won't you? Huh? Huh? Damn.]

"As I was saying." Kyouya sat down again in his seat. "Tamaki and I both come from two of the top five families in Japan. So, naturally, our families have connections to the Vongola family."  
Tsuna blanched. "EH?!?!? TAMAKI-san too?!?"  
Even Kyouya could not help but smile at his words. "Yes, even Tamaki. I have to say, his family is likely the most influential of all of ours."

As Tsuna stared in disbelief at Kyouya, unable to decide if this guy was telling the truth or not, the noise outside was getting considerable noisier, and seemingly closer to the Sawada residence, until this was heard:  
"Baseball idiot! Why do you have to come to dinner too?!" Gokudera's voice drifted into the sitting room.  
"The kid told me to come, didn't he? And anyways, I want to eat Tsunas mom's cooking again," Yamamoto replied cheerfully, accustomed to Gokudera's anger problems.

"Looks like your friends arrived." Kyouya nodded towards the window. "I won't make you stay here with me any longer then. Let's go get some dinner."  
"Ah. Um, okay then, I'm going to greet them then." Tsuna hurried towards the door to see if he had to be there to prevent a fight.

As soon as Tsuna left, Reborn looked up and spoke to Kyouya.  
"Ootori."  
"Yes?"  
"Is everything prepared?"  
"Ah. Just about."

Reborn smiled again for the second time that day, and headed towards the door.  
"Come on, I want to eat Maman's cooking."

* * *

HAHA lol~ Reborn and Kyouya are up to something ~  
Next chapter's gonna be a random one, not gonna lead to any plot development, but I hope you guys enjoy it =]


	7. Lambo san: Fashion Connoisseur

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" Tsuna ran down the hallways to greet them.  
"Evening, Tenth!" Gokudera (finally) smiled, but was cut off by Tsuna.  
"I need to talk to you guys!" Tsuna rushed them up the stairway into his room, only to find the Hitachiin twins and an unconscious Lambo in there.

"Bastards! What the hell are you guys doing here?" Gokudera stormed his way in. "I don't care who the hell you guys are, but get the hell out of here!"

The twins looked up, smiled, and replied,  
"Hell no. Can't you see that we're busy?"

_I knew they would be trouble. Reborn, you can't be serious when you say you want me to be friends with these people._

"WHY YOU-"  
"Which 'you'?" One of the twins grinned cheekily at Gokudera.

"Whoa, calm down, Gokudera!" Yamamoto once again had to restrain him from whipping out his dynamite.

"Um, I just want to ask… What are you doing to Lambo?" Tsuna timidly walked up to look over their shoulders.  
"We're measuring him. Can't you tell?" the twin closer to Lambo explained, looking slightly annoyed.

Lambo, on the other hand, looked perfectly happy to be knocked out and wrapped in layers of measuring tape.

Tsuna blanched when he saw Lambo looking like a mummy. "Um, is this really okay?"  
"Don't know: you tell me." The other twin glanced over at Tsuna. "Tsuna-san right? We're the Hitachiin twins."  
Kaoru smiled at Tsuna. "I'm Kaoru; he's Hikaru." He reached over to take a piece of paper his brother held to him.

Gokudera had finally calmed down, and both he and Yamamoto came over to see what was happening to 'the damn cow'.

"You know…" Gokudera said after a while of observation at the sheet of paper in Kaoru's hand. "That horse outfit might actually suit him."

"Obviously. But to be truthful, this cow outfit is pretty well made." Hikaru poked the sleeping Lambo in the side. "I mean, this kid seems to have been through torture from the look of this suit. Yet the seams of this outfit are pretty much still intact."

"Him putting us through torture is more like it," Gokudera muttered, and Tsuna couldn't help but agree.

Yamamoto laughed. "Come on Gokudera, that kid can be pretty entertaining sometimes."

"Sounds a bit like Milord, doesn't he, Kaoru?" Hikaru mused at the comment.  
"Yeah, a bit." Kaoru smiled while propping the sleeping Lambo upright.

"Who's 'Milord'?" Tsuna asked the twins, wondering what other crazy person could ever even vaguely resemble Lambo  
"Hm? Tamaki, of course," the twins nodded and agreed with each other.  
"Knew it," Gokudera scowled. Again, Tsuna could not do anything but think of the same thing.

"Are you actually going to make these clothes though?" Yamamoto peered at various sketches lying on the bed. "Like that one, the one with the zebra pattern that's sort of like a dress-shirt with one button closed."

"No duh. Do you know how popular this style is these days? I never thought that animal patterns would look so great with the dress-shirt style though. It's all thanks to this little cow here." Hikaru patted Lambo on the head while Kaoru continued to sketch out ideas.

Yamamoto poked Lambo. "Man that kid sleeps deeply. Probably won't even wake up even if you electrified him."

"Well… as a matter of fact, he went to sleep because he got electrified…" Kaoru said, sheepishly. "But he seemed okay, so we let him sleep. It was an accident by the way, the kid was just playing with his 'Super Bouncy Ball' and it sorta got tangled in some wires…"

_That sounds just like something Lambo would do…_

Then there was knock on the door.

"Tsu-kun, dinner's almost ready. And you have some new guests too! Why don't you come down to greet them with your new friends?" Tsuna's mother smiled at the twins who had their 'smile reserved for parents' pasted onto their face.

_New guests? Just how many people did this Tamaki-san invite?_


	8. Brief Meeting in the Foyer

Tsuna cautiously stepped down the stairs, only to be pushed down and stepped on by a twin.  
"Araah. Sorry, didn't see you there." Kaoru called over his shoulder.  
"You bastard!" Gokudera yelped, and then proceeded to fall on Tsuna as he in turn was tripped by the other twin.

From his position on the floor, Tsuna looked up, and saw:

a giant pair of shoes.

"?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Tsuna tried to get up, but was stopped by I-pin, who had nimbly jumped off his head, following the twins' lead to the living room.

"Are you okay, Tenth?" Gokudera helped him up.  
"Um, yeah," said Tsuna, appreciating for once that Gokudera was there to lend him a hand. More importantly though…

"Who are you?!" Gokudera snarled at the person wearing the giant pair of shoes.

"Takashi, I don't like him." The tall man stepped aside to expose…

_A pink stuffed bunny?_

_Wait no,_ Tsuna realized as the true speaker revealed himself. _It's just an elementary kid._  
_But what's an elementary school kid doing here?_

Yamamoto entered the foyer.  
"Haha, what a cute little kid! Say…" Yamamoto looked back and forth from the kid to 'Takashi'. "Are you two related?"

"Neh-neh! You can tell?" Dimples appeared on the kids face as he smiled and took another bite of the enormous chocolate bar he was also holding. "Takashi is my cousin! I'm Hunny!"

"Yeah, I thought so! You two feel alike, ya know?" explained Yamamoto, as if he expected everyone should understand what he just said.

_Feel alike? What the heck does that mean? They look totally different!_ Tsuna thought, bewildered.

"You know, Hunny-kun, you shouldn't eat that much candy. You should drink a lot of milk, then you can grow as big and as tall as your cousin!" Yamamoto laughed.  
"Neh, its okay! I like being short" Hunny bounced around happily. "If I need to see something high up, I'll just climb on top of Takashi – right, Taka?"

"Hm," affirmed (?) Mori.

"What's wrong with this kid?" Gokudera mumbled incoherently, after coming around from being stunned Hunny's abnormalty/cuteness. His head bobbed up and down, matching Hunny's pace as he bounced around the hallway.

Suddenly the front door opened.

"Hayato, you're here!" Bianchi exclaimed, surprised that her dear brother had taken the time to visit her, only to be greeted by the usual *thump* that meant her 'dear brother' had once again collapsed.

"Great, while you're here Hayato, you can help me take in these groceries. I had to go some more of those platypus eggs. We have quite a few guests today." Completely ignoring the fact that Gokudera was now lying nearly unconscious on the floor and that Hunny was beginning to poke him experimentally while continuing to nibble on his chocolate bar(oblivious to Tsuna and Mori's objections – Mori was more worried about Hunny though) Bianchi dumped a few bags of groceries on his head and headed towards the kitchen carrying the rest.

After Yamamoto left with Gokudera supported on his shoulders, Tsuna decided to find out just where his other 'guests' were.

* * *

Tadaaa  
The gangs all here now ^^

time for some funnn *evil laughter*


	9. Fuuta's Ranking Special Ouran Edition

A/N: to make sure everyone knows which Kyo(u)ya is which, Kyouya Hibari will forever and always be referred to either as Hibari. Kyoya will be Kyoya Ootori. If by some mistake I use Kyouya for Hibari, I have a habit of spelling it with a 'U', so that's how you can tell

Also, sorry for the long wait, geh. I haven't written in ages.. =3=  
Shout-out to KuroNekoRei-chan and everyone else for reminding me, LOL (:

* * *

Tsuna ambled down the foyer to the living room, having heard sounds which seemed strangely similar to a person pinning someone to the ground while another tickled him, plus another person yelling at them to stop. Upon reaching the door, he wondered if it was worth the trouble going in, as he would most likely to be dragged into the tickling or yelling.

Sighing, he stepped around the corner, only to be greeted by the Twins in the middle of tickling Tamaki, Haruhi yelling at them, Hunny and Takashi (or whatever his name was), Fuuta and I-pin watching in amusement.

'Hikaru! Kaoru!' Tamaki gasped between his spurts of laughter, 'stop... it! Now!...'  
'No way Tono, we're not letting you get your fortune told!' Hikaru declared, his resolution firm.

_Fortune?... Please don't tell me..._

'Neh, Hitachiin-san and Hitachiin-san, we can take turns if you want!' Fuuta laughed at the crazy brawl in front of him, 'Fuuta doesn't mind.'

_Oh god. I better run away..._

Just as he turned to leave, a hand was placed on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Tamaki, apparently having been released by the twins.

'Have a seat, Tsunayoshi Sawada-san,' he guided Tsuna to a seat, floating/gliding/pirouetting behind him.  
'Er, um, it's okay... I should like, help out in the kitchen or something...'

At that, I-pin started rambling in Chinese to Takashi, who then whispered a translation to Haruhi. Seeing that Haruhi was giving him a 'omg/wtf... is this guy really so useless look' every so often in Tsuna's direction all the while, he assumed that I-pin was explaining exactly how bad he failed at cooking.

_I-Pin, you really don't have to explain how much I fail, I'm sure they'll find out sooner or later...

* * *

_

'Okay, let's get started!' Tamaki clapped his hands together twice, 'I'll start..'  
'Not a chance, Tono,' the twins droned in unison, shoving Tamaki out of his seat in front of Fuuta. 'Our question first.'  
'Neh, I call second then!' Hunny stuck his head in between the two twins and smiled the adorable smile of his again.

After 15 more minutes of arguing, whining, tickling and pouting, the gang finally settled down and created a line up in front of Fuuta.

Hunny was first. 'Fuu-kun neh~~! I'd like to know which are my favourite sweets, from my most favourite to my least!'

'What the..Hunny, you're wasting your ranking question on THAT? And hell, that's going to take forever!'  
'But, but... I always have a hard time deciding what to eat, and so now I can choose which one to eat first!' Hunny pouted in a way that made every one stare... in horror at which planet this oh-so-horribly-adorable extraterrestrial creature could have come from.

Hunny turned back to Fuuta, who looked slightly apprehensive of the challenge in front of him. 'Neh, so?'

'Oh-ohkay. J-just let me contact the Ranking Star...'

'Ranking star? Whats that?' Tamaki whispered so loudly to Haruhi that the whole room could hear.  
'He just told us twenty minutes ago that that was the 'star he contacts to find out the ranks', baka Tono,' Hikaru sighed in exasperation, 'How stupid could you get, really.'  
'Yeah, do you even pay attention, baka Tono?' Kaoru sighed in exasperation along with Hikaru, shaking his head.

Tamaki decided to ignore them and turned back to Fuuta, even though everyone could see the vein pulsing in his head.

'You know,' went on Kaoru, 'you'd expect some kind of flashy action happening along with this, instead of just silence while we wait for Fuuta to rank.'

* * *

The reader of this fan fiction should know, that in these kind of fan fiction, you ask for it, you get it. Flashy Action?

Done.

* * *

'WOAH. WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED.'  
Everyone and everything in the living room started floating about in the air.

_OMG, THE ANTI-GRAVITY AFFECT OF FUUTA'S RANKING! I FORGOT ABOUT THAT._

'THIS. IS. SO. COOL.' The Hitachiin twins shouted and laughed in unison. They started ricocheting off the walls and purposefully bumping into things, spinning Tamaki around until he turned green.

'Hikaru! Kaoru! Stop it!' Even when things were this weird, Haruhi still had her head screwed on straight. 'Tsuna-san, can you explain this please?' she sent him a 'wtf is going on' look.

'Well ah, you see, this is a... side affect that happens when ah... Fuuta does his..erm, ranking,' Tsuna stammered the best he could while trying to find something to hold on to, incredibly hard, really, when everything is flying around.

After 20 minutes of floating around, and the initial excitement/high wore off (of most of them anyways, the twins were still going strong, while Tamaki was still flailing around), Tsuna couldn't help but think Isn't this taking a wayyyyyy to much time?

Pushing himself slowly towards the ground, he had just managed to position himself near Fuuta when gravity came back again... and was then pinned down by the table, several people, and a lamp.

'That was fun,' Kaoru commented idly, making the ringing silence even more awkward.

_Fun?_

'Haruhiii~ Daughter, help Otosan get up~~~'  
It seemed as if Tamaki was in the same position as Tsuna, his jacket pinned down by the sofa, which Hikaru and Kaoru we're jumping up and down on.

'Say, what happened?' Hikaru stepped off onto Tamaki, Kaoru following him, 'Fuuta-kun seems sorta.. out of it.'  
'Fuuuu-Fuuu-kunn~,' Hunny waved a lollipop (where did that come from?) in front of Fuuta's face. 'Fuuu-taaa~'

Fuuta blinked, trying to clear his head. Immediately, he took out his enormous ranking book from his shirt jacket and set it down in front of him on the floor.

'Mitsukuni Haninozuka's favorite sweets are all in the top three rankings, with a grand total of 428, 973 sweets. Third place ranking consists of 12, 963 sweets, such as coconut flavor pudding, coconut flavored popsicles, chocolate -strawberry-mango-banana flavored ice cream/tarts/cake/pudding/rice cake, mocha flavored lollipops, grape flavored fizzy candy...'

Fuuta rambled on as Hunny sat in front on him, captured in him monologue. Everyone else just stared.

'Four...hundred thousand? Hunny eats that many sweets? This is what we spend all of our money on?' Haruhi's eyes were as wide as they could get – very wide, in fact.  
'Er... I … don't know...' Tamaki stammered. He was as shocked as everyone. 'I don't look at our spendings, that's Kyoya's job..'

'I think that's enough, Fuuta,' Haruhi knelt by Fuuta's side, who was turning red in his efforts of listing all of the different confectioneries. Fuuta was unfazed by this comment, and continued until Hunny passed out with all the information.

* * *

After Mori helped carry Hunny onto the sofa, everyone settled down to the next ranking.

'Alright, our turn,' the twins chimed in with a smirk.

* * *

To be continuedddd...

Ha, I know I should have finished this episode all the way to the end... But then, I wanted to update. LOL. (failsauce)  
Anyways, next up are the twins! What kind of question do you want them to answer, I'll pick one from your comments if I like it :P


End file.
